Happy Birthday, Remy
by Burning Bones
Summary: HGRL. Hermione has been away on a mission rounding up the rest of the Death Eaters after Voldemort's fall, but makes it back the night of her husband's Birthday to surprise him in a most delicious manner.


**Disclaimer: **_**You know, I awoke this morning and was shocked to find that I am NOT J. K. Rowling! So no, I don't own them, she does. Lucky wench.**_

**Happy Birthday, Remy**  
by

* * *

Hermione crept through the halls of Hogwarts castle. A lot had happened since she had left this school after completing her seventh year more than eight years ago. For one, she had married Remus Lupin, current Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. For another, Voldemort had been defeated in what had been labelled as the 'Dark War' three years ago, and finally, Hermione had become an Auror, working to find the last of the remaining Death Eaters.

Unfortunately, that job kept her away from her husband for sometimes lengthy periods of time. Hermione had just returned from one of those lengthy missions. She had been in Spain for over a month, having gotten word that Bellatrix was thought to be hiding somewhere in the area. It had taken much hard work and time, but Hermione managed to come out the victor in a battle that was almost like fighting Voldemort all over again. It was clear why the Dark Lord had favoured the witch so much.

Hermione had feared that she wouldn't make it home today, and she so desperately had wanted to. Today, or tonight, as it were, was Remus's Birthday, and her husband would surely be surprised to see her home. Hermione had missed her love terribly, and couldn't wait to see him. Since it was just after midnight, she knew the man would be sound asleep in their bed.

She entered their quarters silently and crept into the bedroom where she was met with the beautiful sight of Remus lying in their bed sleeping soundly, the light of the half-full moon shining on his pillow, illuminating his features in a most angelic way. His long legs were slightly uncovered, and his bare chest was the most inviting sight Hermione had ever seen. Undressing as quietly as possible, she gently climbed into the bed, spooning behind her husband and starting to trail light feathery kisses along his shoulder and jaw line.

Remus groaned lightly. He was having an incredible dream. Hermione was back home, and had her arms around him, and was kissing and nipping her way down his chest. It seemed so real; he could even smell the scent that was uniquely Hermione. He could feel the way the lengthy strands of Hermione's hair always tickled his abdomen. He missed his wife so much, he hoped the dream would last forever, or until Hermione finally returned home where she belonged.

Remus moaned as Hermione made her way slowly down his body. He felt the moist breath hovering above his engorged flesh, felt the warm heat as he was slowly taken into that sinful mouth. He arced off the bed at the sensation. It was so real, and as much as he didn't want to wake, he felt sleep start to leave him, and he grasped at its tendrils with all his might, but it was like trying to grasp hold of water. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes, blinking against the moonlight that filtered through the room. Panic hit him for a minute, before he realised it was not yet a full moon. He gasped suddenly as he felt a tongue flick against his tip, and looked down to find the person he so longed to see looking up at him from where she continued to torment the heated flesh of his arousal.

"Hermione," he whispered disbelievingly, as he groaned in pleasure.

Hermione released her love's erection and smiled at him, before kissing a path up his stomach, chest, neck, before finally reaching his lips, where she paused a mere inch away. "You didn't think I would miss your Birthday, now did you?" she purred, before capturing the luscious lips in a fierce and passionate kiss.

Remus kissed his wife desperately, as though he was afraid she would suddenly disappear. And truth be told, he was. He hated it every time Hermione had to leave, and still wasn't sure she was truly back. Perhaps he was still dreaming. But no, even dreams couldn't capture the sheer feeling of completeness he felt that only came when Hermione was with him. Finding his voice, he managed to pant, "Please…been too long… I need you now."

Hermione obliged by positioning herself over her husband, straddling his thighs, and lowering herself onto him, their moans reverberating through one another's bodies. She started up a slow rhythm, meeting Remus in a steamy kiss. It felt so good to be back where she belonged. She didn't know how long she would get to stay this time, but the list of Death Eaters to be captured was getting thankfully shorter and shorter. Hopefully it wouldn't be long, and she would be home for good. But for now, she would enjoy the moment she had with her husband. Tonight was about them, and only them.

Hermione knew she put Remus through a lot, with having to be away so long. She knew she was blessed to have such an amazing, loving, understanding man as her husband. "I love you," Hermione whispered, as their movements increased, and they grew closer and closer to the height of their passion.

"And I love you, more than anything," Remus panted, and they caught one another's screams of release in a loving kiss; a kiss that spoke of promises for a better future, a future that would be spent entirely together. Times were still bad right now, but they wouldn't be forever. One thing that they both knew would never change, no matter how much the world around them did, was their love.

"Happy Birthday, Remy," Hermione said, as she lay sated where she knew she belonged, her husband's arms.

"Welcome home, Hermione," Remus replied, snuggling into Hermione's warmth; no, her love.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _There you go! Hope you liked it!_

_  
Hugs,_

_BB_


End file.
